


A Marine

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7





	A Marine

"You're smiling pretty big, Tony," Cait said. "That must mean..."

McGee grinned. "New girl?"

"Yeah," Cait tutted. "Let's see… puffed lips, marks… that must mean she's…"

Tony grinned.

"… a marine."

***

"Tony must have a steady girlfriend, McGee."

"Why, Ziva?"

"Because those do not look like love bites. They look like possessive marks."

"The difference is…?"

"Never mind, McGee," Ziva smiled. "So, Tony… she is possessive. That must mean she is…."

Tony grinned.

"…a marine."

***

"Tony has a long-term lover, McGee."

"Come on, Bishop..."

"Really… I mean… those marks… He's… owned."

"What??"

"His lover…."

Tony grinned.

"He's a marine."

Gibbs smiled.


End file.
